logosfandomcom-20200222-history
20th Century Studios
1935 In 1935, 20th Century Pictures, Inc. merged with Fox Films, creating 20th Century Fox. 1935–1953 20th Century Fox 1935.gif|print logo Fox35 1.jpg|Black and white variation 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 b.jpg|An early color varient. GW181H136.jpg|Another early color varient. GW181H135.png GW255H136.png GW259H135.jpg 1953–1987 cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in colour. 272266-cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in black and white. 20th Century FOX 55.png|Plain 0 varient CinemaScope Rare.jpg|Rare CinemaScope Logo CinemaScope 55.png|CinemaScope 55 Grandeur 70.jpg|Grandeur 70 (Seriously, what the...?) 20th Century Fox - The Omen (1976).jpg|Variant with registered mark 20th-print1972.png|1972 print logo, used for trade ads and movie posters cbr.jpg|The "Cannonball Run" version of the tower, used in 1981. vlcsnap-2012-09-14-15h47m18s130.png|1953-1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from Star Wars (1977). 20theoko.jpg|''The Robe'' (1953) 20th Centuryfoxkgfds.png|''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) 20th Century FOX Logo 1977.jpg QfW0y803GWBZyOJEr3Azhg290654.png|Twentieth Century Fox/Warner Bros. 1981–1994 20th_century_fox_logo_2358.gif|1982 print variation. This logo was created by Landor Associates 20th Century Fox.svg|1987 print variation, which remains in use to this day. 20th Century FOX Logo 1990.jpg 20th Century Fox 1981 Recolor.jpg 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).jpg 20th Century Fox - Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970).jpg|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "Tora! Tora! Tora!". 20th Century Fox - The Poseidon Adventure (1972).png|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "The Poseidon Adventure". 20th Century Fox 1982282282.jpg 20th Century Fox (War of the Roses).jpg|The 1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from "War of the Roses". 20th Century Fox (Breaking Point).jpg|The 1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from "Breaking Point". vlcsnap-2012-08-21-03h15m21s56.png|Logo taken from Speed. 20th Century FOX Logo 1983 copy.jpg|Black & white version 20th Century FOX Logo 1981.jpg|Wild Searchlights GW473H261.png|There goes the tower, crumbling into a million pieces. GW264H140.jpg|A Pink Searchlight? Fox_edwardscissorhands.jpg 1994–2010 In 1994, the 20th Century Fox logo is redone in CGI. This logo was created by Studio Productions (now Flip Your Lid Animation) which also did the logos for Paramount and Universal. 20th Century FOX Logo 1994.jpg Logo 20th century fox.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h18m31s136.png Fox_anastasia.jpg|Used only in trailers for Anastasia and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. asasasadsfgd.png|The logo without the News Corporation byline. Used only in the theatrical release of Garfield. WAFER.png|''Cleopatra'' (2001) OLDBULENE.jpg|The old logo used. Note the byline. F0RK.jpg|The logo forming even though the byline is already there. FADW.jpg|The logo fading. note that the X is not fading. Fox_iceage.jpg Fox_deckthehalls.jpg|The logo decorated with Christmas lights. Fox_nightatthemuseum.jpg Fox_avp-r.jpg Fox_iceage3.png PREHISTORICK.jpg|The logo in the ice age. Used only in the 3-D version of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. ROBOT.jpg|The already formed logo in an Mechanical look. CAT.jpg|The logo orange with Garfield's stripes. CAT2.jpg|The structure reading "20th Century Cat". it is also orange with Garfield's stripes. GW465H273.png|Hey! We got a burnt out light in the logo. Somebody change that light. POWEROUT.jpg|Oops! This is the one where the searchlights go out due to a power-outage. FUTURAMA.jpg|Logo in the future. DADADADAA.jpg|Ralph Wiggum singing the fanfare. ALVINFOX.png|Alvin, Simon and Theadore on the structure. Fox_diaryofawimpykid-trailer.jpg|The logo as a drawing. Used only in the trailer for Diary of a Wimpy Kid. FOX CITY.jpg|Logo metallic and on the New York skyline. vlcsnap-2012-01-11-05h00m25s3.png 20th Century Fox MGM United Artists.png|20th Century Fox/MGM/United Artists 2009–present In 2009, 20th Century Fox updated its recent logo created and animated by Blue Sky Studios, the creators of the Ice Age franchise and Rio. The new logo officially debuted in Avatar. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated its 75th anniversary and, as a result, changed their logo for that year. 20th Century Fox 2010.jpg 20thcenturyfox2009.png 640px-20th_Century_Fox_logo_2009.jpg 382824f9 Untitled.jpg|75th Anniversary logo from 2010. GW338H144.jpg|75th Anniversary On Screen Logo. Fox_diaryofawimpykid.png|The logo as a drawing on Greg Heffley's journal. Used only in Diary of a Wimpy Kid. BOX.jpg|The logo in a box with the Regency Enterprises logo. CARVEBYLINE.jpg|The byline carved in the structure. 20th-century-fox-movie-studios-logo-wallpaper.jpg Fox_narnia.jpg Fox_parentalguidance.jpg Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:News Corporation Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:International Category:Movie studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Los Angeles